Quasi-elastic light scattering spectroscopy is a non-invasive technique for measuring the motion of molecules and macromolecules in transparent liquids, solids, and gases. By illuminating a scattering sample with a laser beam, and studying the temporal evolution of the continued fluctuations in the intensity of the scattered light, one may in particular cases infer translational and rotational diffusion coefficients, sound speeds, thermal conductivities and other molecular parameters of the sample. Because of its wide range of applications, most recent conferences have emphasized light scattering spectroscopy in relation to particular topics (e.g. colloids aerosols, rheology, polyelectroytes) as opposed to emphasizing the common themes of spectral observation and interpretation which run through all of these applications. Indeed, because of the wide range of disciplines in which light scattering techniques have been applied, conferences sponsored by a single professional society will of necessity focus on particular systems to which the technique can be applied, without considering in a general way the underlying principles and methodology. Support is therefore herein requested for a conference of light scattering spectroscopists - to include workers in the fields of chemistry, pharmacology, medicine, biology, chemical engineering, and physics - to discuss recent work on light scattering techniques. A major focus of the conference will be the types of problems encountered in the study of biochemical systems, such as the complex spectra exhibited by biopolymer mixtures, as well as new sorts of solutions for this problem such as optical labeling techniques and light scattering electrophoresis.